1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and particularly relates to an optical-electric connector which can selectively mate with an electric plug or an optical fiber plug.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,249 discloses an optical-electric connector comprising an insulative housing, an optical-electric converter assembled in the housing, which receives and transmits an optical signal from/to the optical plug when the optical plug is connected to the optical-electric connector, and a plurality of terminals received in the housing.
A problem has been found when the basic structure of the low profile connector disclosed in the above-mentioned patent is applied to the high profile design. The problem is that if the optical-electric connector is straightly mounted on a printed circuit board, it's difficult to insert and precisely position the optical-electric converter into the housing from a bottom end.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved optical-electric connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.